Begging Me to Beg for You
by Isla-x-bbe
Summary: "What if I do?" his eyes snap back up to hers as she speaks. "Clarke?" he asks, confused. "What if I do see something I like?" she clarifies as she steps in front of him. His breathing catches and before he can think of a better idea he leans forwards and close the distance between them, sealing his lips over hers.


_Begging Me to Beg for You_

"Clarke!" Calls a gruff voice, she knows it's Bellamy before she even turns. He strolls towards her and she quirks a brow at him.

"We need more red seaweed." He explains once he reaches her.

"Okay." Is all she says as she turns to leave the dropship camp. He follows her.

"What are you doing, Bellamy?" She asks as he falls into step with her.

"You shouldn't go out without a gun. Not after Jasper." He explains. She nods. Jasper has only just recovered from the grounder attack three days ago.

"Then give me your gun." She tells him, a smirk ghosting her face.

"Not a chance, Princess." He replies.

"Worth a shot." She quips.

They walk in relative silence that is broken by snapped twigs and their footsteps through the forest. Eventually, they reach the lake. They quickly check it's clear before walking out into the open. Clarke steps into the shallow water and starts to search for the seaweed. Luckily, the sun warms the water so it's not freezing cold for once. The water leaks into her boots and she grits her teeth. Working quickly, Clarke gathers the seaweed and squeezes the excess water out before shoving it in her bag. Bellamy keeps watch for grounders and mutant sea creatures. None come.

Clarke wrings out the last piece of algae and puts it in her bag. With a squelch, it closes and she stands up looking triumphant.

"I'm done." She tells Bellamy. She didn't get a lot but she hopes they won't need to use too much of it, it's just in case of emergencies after all.

"Finally." He huffs. He turns and doesn't wait for her before walking off. Clarke sighs before following him back towards the tree line.

The walk back towards camp is quiet save for Clarke's squelching footsteps. Clarke looks down to see hundreds of insects running along the forest floor. Frowning, she spins and her head snaps up. A thick yellow cloud is looming up to the sky and is rushing towards them. Acid fog. She reaches behind her to alert Bellamy. She looks behind her as he turns and watches his jaw clench.

"Did you bring a tent?" he asks quickly.

"No." She rushes out, stepping away from the fog. He nods before grabbing her arm and running.

Clarke takes off at a run, her arm still in his grasp. She has to sprint to keep up with his long strides. The fog gets closer and she can smell sulfur around her. She feels the acidic burn on her neck and she fights back a scream. She sees a clearing a few yards in front of them but Bellamy stops in his tracks. He still has hold of her arm and her shoulder nearly dislocates with his abrupt stop. She shoots him a look but he's not looking at her. He drops her arm and crouches quickly. Clarke looks above him and sees the fog is seconds away.

"Bell-" she starts to say. Her eyes snap down to him and she notices then that he is hunching over a door on the forest floor. She scrambles to help him lift it. The acid burns her side and she struggles to breathe but eventually they lift the door enough for them to squeeze through.

They hurry down the ladder and into the small room. Bellamy slams the door down and locks it from the inside. They're both panting when Clarke takes her torch out to illuminate the space between them.

"You okay?" She asks Bellamy.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he says breathlessly, leaning against the wall. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replies.

"How did you find this place?" she asks after a moment as she inspects the bunker. It must be from before the bombs landed nearly a hundred years ago. It was minimal but practical, furnished with a single bed, a small kitchenette with a dining table, and a couch and coffee table. Her nose wrinkles as dust begins to move around the room.

"I found it a few days ago when I was out hunting." He explains as he takes his jacket off and settles into the couch. Clarke continues her search of the bunker. It's dead silent down here, there's no engine hum like on the Ark and no noises of nature and chatter like there is at the dropship. _It's_ _peaceful_ she thinks. She finds a stack of blankets and some candles in a box. She throws the candles and matches at Bellamy. They bounce off his chest and into his lap.

"Make yourself useful." She tells him smiling.

He rolls his eyes, but stands up and starts to light the candles and dot them around the room. The light casts dancing shadows around the room and Clarke is aware that this could be romantic under different circumstances. As it is, she's covered in mud and lake water, and smells like seaweed. She shakes the idea of putting the words _romantic_ and _Bellamy_ in the same thought and continues her search of the small room. There's a door on the far side and she steps around Bellamy to open it.

"Bellamy." She says grinning.

"What?" He asks, concern on his features until he sees her grin. She beckons him over and he follows her to stand in the doorway of a _bathroom_.

"Do you think it works?" she asks, taking in the pristine white tile floor and porcelain sink, toilet and shower.

"There's only one way to find out." He says. He steps around her and turns the faucet of the sink. Clean water comes rushing out and Clarke squeals excitedly. Bellamy turns to her with a smile. He turns the tap off before moving to the other room to get more candles.

If someone told her a year ago Clarke would be stood in a bunker underground getting excited over the thought of a shower she would have laughed her ass off and called them crazy – yet here she was.

Bellamy returns with more candles and she helps him light them around the room. A voice in her head chastises her and tells her to consider all the carbon monoxide fumes in such a small enclosed space but she pushes that thought away as she lights the candles.

Bellamy walks towards the shower and turns the knobs, pressurised water comes rushing out and he turns towards her with a dazzling smile.

A blush rises up her neck – Bellamy has never looked at her like this before. These rare moments of emotion are saved for Octavia.

"It's hot water, Clarke." He says as he holds his hand under the stream of water. Without warning, he splashes her with it and she yelps in surprise. A laugh escapes him and she joins him. Bellamy has a nice laugh, she thinks. She'd like to hear him laugh again.

Shaking that train of thought from her heard, she begins searching the cupboards in the bathroom while he turns off the water. A grin cracks upon her face as she looks at the stack of towels and the assortment of soaps – not just soaps she notices, but shampoos and shower gels too.

"Look." She beckons Bellamy over. He inspects the contents before meeting her eyes but he looks at her with a glint in his eye.

"Who'd have thought Bellamy Blake would get excited over towels and soap?" she jokes, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Like you can talk." He jokes back, smirking at her.

They continue to smile at each other until he clears his throat.

"You can go first." He tells her, gesturing down to her still soggy pants and boots.

"Thanks." she smiles, as her face grows red from the embarrassment. He leaves the room and she closes the door behind him.

Clarke inspects the soaps and hair products in the cupboard again. She flicks the cap off one of the shampoo bottles and sniffs the contents. She sighs in content when she is greeted with sweet smells of flowers and berries. Some of the shampoo has separated and so she shakes it up as best she can, hoping that it will still be useful.

Clarke puts the bottle back down and turns the shower on. She undresses hurriedly and feels stupidly giddy as she steps under the water. She lets out an involuntary moan that echoes around the room as the hot water hits her back. She blushes furiously as she knows Bellamy probably heard that next door. She takes her time scrubbing all the mud and grime from her skin and patiently massages the dirt from her hair and scalp.

The room is full of steam by the time she is done and she struggles to breathe a bit but she doesn't care. She's warm and wrapped up in a fluffy towel and she hasn't felt this clean since before they landed on Earth.

She gathers up her wet clothing and opens the door. Bellamy is lounging on the couch reading a copy of _The Iliad_. He looks up as she enters the room and she suddenly feels self-conscious. Her skin is red-tinted from the heat of the shower and her wet hair is plastered to her head. She clears her throat before looking away from him.

"I'm done." She tells him as she walks across the room to drape her clothes over the chairs of the dining table.

"Have fun in there?" He asks, smirking at her as he puts his book back down. Clarke doesn't skip a beat before replying.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replies mirroring his smirk. Bellamy's smirk falters, he was expecting flustered Clarke, he can deal with that – it's normal. He was not prepared for _flirty_ Clarke and it throws him slightly. He clears his throat and heads towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door shuts, she starts rooting through the boxes to the side of the room. She sighs with relief when she finds old clothes. She puts her own underwear back on but puts on a fresh T shirt and shorts. They're old and smell musty but at least they're not covered in blood, mud and water. She settles into the couch where Bellamy had been sat before and tucks her legs underneath her. She braids her hair to keep it out of her face before picking up the book Bellamy was reading.

She's trying to read about the nine days of plague when he enters the room again. Her eyes snap up to him and her breath catches. He's leaning against the doorframe with just a towel around his waist with his clothes folded over his arms. His skin has a warm glow to it and is slightly red from the heat of the shower. Her eyes drag over his slightly damp curls framing his face before they involuntarily move down to look at his toned chest. Her eyes snap back up when she realises what she's doing and he's smirking at her. She blushes at being caught staring at him.

"See something you like, Princess?" he teases in a husky voice. She swallows and reddens further. She looks back down to the book and tries to read it again.

Bellamy should get changed back in the bathroom, but he's still thinking of Clarke ogling him and he wants to test the waters with her a little. He drops his clothes on the floor next to the boxes of clothes. He smirks and yanks a T shirt over his head and turns to face away from her and roots through the boxes to find some clean underwear. He glances over his shoulder; her eyes are on him and his smile turns wicked. She clears her throat and looks down at the book. He knows she's not reading, he can see her eyes aren't moving across the page.

He feigns innocence by looking away before reaching down and dropping his towel. He hears her suck in a breath as the towel lands on the floor and he can't help but feel victorious. He slowly puts the boxers on and even goes as far as to accentuate his actions when he bends down. He stands again and slowly turns towards Clarke. She's openly staring at him now and her expression has changed from embarrassed the something else – something carnal. He wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from her and he's slightly unsure of how to proceed under her heated stare.

She puts the book down and stretches her legs out before standing up. He swallows as she steps across the room towards him, the T shirt is too big for her and hangs about her mid-thigh. He glances down and decides she has extremely nice legs – the perfect balance of toned and lean.

"What if I do?" his eyes snap back up to hers as she speaks.

"Clarke?" he asks, confused.

"What if I do see something I like?" she clarifies as she steps in front of him. His breathing catches and before he can think of a better idea he leans forwards and close the distance between them, sealing his lips over hers.

Clarke is surprised by the kiss but gives in under his soft lips and kisses him back with urgency. Her hands reach up to run her fingers through his curls and he groans. His arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to his body, heat radiates from his chest and Clarke flushes with need. Her tongue flicks out to catch his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, his tongue searching for hers without hesitation. Clarke moans as his tongue swirls around hers and she scratches his scalp lightly, eliciting another deep moan from him. The sound reverberates through her and sends shocks of pleasure straight to her centre.

Bellamy pulls away and she is taken aback by the hungry look in his eyes. His eyes appear darker, almost black in the low lighting. His mouth moves way from hers and he starts kissing a trail down her jaw. Her head falls forward to rest on his shoulder as he delicately kisses her neck. He finds her pulse point and leaves a wet kiss there, shooting pleasurable jolts of electricity right to the pit of her stomach. She threads her hands through his hair encouragingly and makes an involuntary mew when he sucks on the space on her neck where her collarbone starts. She yanks his head back and he gives her a worried look.

"Everything okay?" he asks, concern crossing his face.

She pulls him down to her face again and gives him a searing kiss. Bellamy's hands are at her waist and he's drawing circles on the tops of her hips with his fingers. The sensation is sending shivers down her spine and causing goosebumps to rise on her legs. Her tongue reaches to find his and he moans when it does. She whimpers when his hands skirt under the T shirt to caress the soft skin of her waist. She pushes herself forward so she's flush against him and groans when she feels his hard arousal press against her stomach. She clamps her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the tension building there.

"Fuck, Clarke." He breathes out in between kisses.

Bellamy begins to lead her over to the bed by the side of the room as he continues to kiss down her throat. The backs of her legs hit the cool metal of the bed and she yelps in surprise, pushing him back slightly. Bellamy chuckles and she scowls at him.

"Jumpy, Princess?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"No." She shoots back, a little too quickly. Bellamy's brow furrows and she squirms under his gaze.

"I've just never…done _this_ before…" she admits quietly. Realisation dawns on his face and he steps backwards, away from her. She crosses her arms and tries not to let her hurt show.

"Oh erm," he splutters out. "Are you sure you want this Clarke?" he asks in a serious tone once he's composed himself. His eyes search hers and she allows herself a moment to consider what she wants.

"Yes." She declares honestly. Her eyes are ablaze with outright desire. "I want you." She tells him, reaching towards him.

He doesn't wait before stepping into her space and kissing her again. The kiss is wet and messy with clinking teeth and noses bumping, but neither Bellamy nor Clarke care.

This time, she's prepared for the cool metal edge of the bed as Bellamy breaks the kiss. He guides her to lie down on the sheets. She smiles at him as he climbs up her body before resting his weight on his forearms next to her head. He dips his head down to give her a slow kiss and Clarke feels light headed at the softness of it. An impatient whine escapes her throat as she bucks her hips up to meet his and she feels rather than hears him chuckle. One of his hands skirts down her side and under her shirt. Her hands slide up his toned arms before she grips his shoulders. He nips her lip in response and presses his body down on her a little. Clarke sighs in content.

Bellamy's hands drop from her waist to pull at the edge of the shirt. He breaks the kiss and she sits up to help him take the shirt off.

"Oh God Clarke." He says in a husky voice and she feels her arousal build even more.

She's now sat in front of him in just a pair of shorts. He's hesitant so she reaches for his hand and places it on her chest. He groans at both her forwardness and the feel of her perfect breast in his palm. Clarke reaches forwards and starts to lift Bellamy's shirt off. He helps her before capturing her lips again. He pushes her backward so she's lying under him. She runs her hands along his chest and lets her nails scrape along his toned stomach.

He breaks away from her lips to kiss a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and down to her chest. He takes her nipple into his mouth and she sucks in a breath as he swirls his tongue around it. His hand palms her other breast and she moans at the sensation. He gives the other breast the same attention and Clarke pushes her hips up unconsciously.

"Patience, Princess." He says against her skin with a smirk. She makes an impatient sound at the back of her throat and he chuckles in response.

"Bellamy please." She manages to get out in a husky tone. He lifts his head from her chest and kisses a trail down her stomach until he is situated between her legs. She moves her legs apart for him and he smiles wickedly at her.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Princess." He tells her with a lustful stare. Her breath catches, his eyes are darker than before and the candle light is casting a warm glow on his skin. In this moment, he looks beautiful.

He can tell she's nervous so he slows things down slightly. He kisses a path from her knee to her inner thigh and repeats the same actions on her other leg. Clarke is breathing deeply and he has to admit he's enjoying the view.

His looks at her face as he reaches for the waistband of her shorts and underwear. She nods her consent at him and lifts her hips to help him get her pants off. Her panties get stuck on the wetness of arousal and she blushes furiously.

"God, Clarke. You're soaking." He comments in wonder.

"It's all for you." She tells him, looking him dead in the eye. He feels his cock twitch in response. He groans and pulls them down quickly.

Bellamy throws her shorts and underwear to the ground and focuses his attention back to her gleaming entrance. Bellamy presses a slow kiss to her slit, causing Clarke's moans to echo around the small space. He groans at the sweet and tangy taste of her. He has to stop himself from rutting into the mattress. His head spins and he stops abruptly for a moment, thrown by the intimacy of the situation. He snaps the thought from his head and turns his attention back to Clarke, licking a trail up her slit and to her clit.

Clarke moans loudly at the feel of him as he continues to explore her folds with his tongue. Her fingers wind into his hair and she scratches his scalp encouragingly. Each time he touches her, waves of pleasure build up in her lower stomach and she knows her orgasm isn't far off. Bellamy sucks on her clit and brings a finger to her entrance, slowly massaging her folds. She involuntarily bucks her hips down onto his face, chasing his mouth.

She lets out a string of incoherent sentences made up of _oh_ 's and _Bell_ 's. When he adds another digit, and stretches her out further she can barely handle it. Bellamy swirls his tongue around her clit and her orgasm floods over her all at once. She calls out his name as everything around her dulls to the waves of pleasure washing over her. She rides out her orgasm against his hands and his face.

Bellamy continues to place wet kisses on her as she comes down from her orgasm. She looks down at him through hooded eyes. She unwinds her hands from his hair as he wipes her gleaming orgasm from his mouth. He moves back up the bed to kiss her again. She can taste herself on his lips and she groans because _damn that's hot_. She slowly runs her hand down his chest and palms his hard member in his boxer shorts.

"Fuck, Clarke." He huffs out. She reaches the waistband of his boxers before yanking them down and freeing him. He steps back form the bed and out of the boxers, flinging them over to where her discarded underwear is. He climbs back onto the bed. She lets out a shaky breath at the size of him as she runs her hands over him exploratorily.

"All for you, Princess." He tells her, winking.

"Did you just wink at me, Bellamy Blake?" She asks giggling. He distracts her with another slow kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks seriously, cupping her cheek and looking at her face for any sign she's not happy.

"Yes." She tells him, nodding and looking him straight in the eye.

He guides his tip at her entrance and she sucks in a breath. He slowly pushes into her and he groans at how good she feels. She closes her eyes and winces, he places a slow kiss at her temple to calm her. When he pulls his face back she opens her eyes to meet his and he is taken aback by the trust he sees in her eyes. He gives her time to adjust before slowly pulling out and pumping back in. She moans as he pushes into her again.

"You feel so good, Clarke." He tells her as he plunges into her again.

"So good" she repeats to him, her eyes closing again in pure euphoria this time. He lifts her leg up and rests it on his shoulder, allowing him to pump deeper into her. He leans over her and captures her lips in a sloppy kiss as he rhythmically thrusts into her, causing her to moan each time at the sensation of him filling her fully.

"Oh, Bell." She cries out as he thrusts into her. She can feel another orgasm building in her lower abdomen. He reaches down between them to draw circles around her clit.

"Come for me, Clarke." He grunts out in between thrusts. Her shouts echo around the room and he knows he won't last long.

She loses it almost instantly. She cries out his name as she comes, her walls clenching around his cock. The feel of her walls clenching around him is too much. He calls out her name before she tugs his face down to kiss him as he erupts inside her. They ride out their orgasms together. He strokes her hair while she kisses him tiredly as they come down from their orgasms.

Breathing heavily, he pulls out of her and places a tender kiss on her forehead before collapsing next to her on the bed. She curls herself into his chest and traces patterns on his skin while he catches his breath. She feels Bellamy move and thinks he's going to shove her off him. She thinks to move so as to save her pride, but before she can she's enveloped in the warmth of a blanket as Bellamy places it over the two of them. She nestles further into his side and rests her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck. She feels Bellamy kiss her forehead and she leans into it. His breathing slows and eventually the gentle rhythm of his breathing relaxes her into a dreamless slumber.

After they wake up, they stay in the bunker for a while longer, just enjoying a break from the rest of camp. Clarke finds some pencils that she decides to bring back with her and Bellamy picks up the copy of _The Iliad_. The candles are burning low when they get up from the bed. Their clothes have mostly dried off, though Clarke's are still caked in mud. They dress in a comfortable silence, each catching the other looking and smiling a half smile back.

Bellamy opens the door and climbs up. It's dark, but at least the acid fog has cleared. The walk back to camp is quick. They walk closer together than they did going and Clarke smiles to herself. They don't say a word to each other until they are outside the gates.

"Thanks," Clarke tells Bellamy quietly. "For coming with me today." She blushes at the accidental innuendo, but to Bellamy's credit if he notices he doesn't say anything.

"Any time Princess." He tells her with a wink. He walks off back to camp to get dinner and she watches him leave.

Later, while the camp is eating dinner, she catches him glancing at her from across the fire. Maybe it's the dark lighting of the night, or the glow form the fire, but his stare seems more intense than before, darker. Clarke smiles to herself and thinks maybe things are going to change around camp.


End file.
